Kate's Fifty Shades
by TheCreativeJanex
Summary: What if Kate met Christian first? What if they were a couple? What if Ana isn't actual Christian's soul mate? What happens when Ana falls completely and utterly in love with Kate's Fifty Shades?
1. Katherine Grey

Chapter 1- Katherine Grey

Ana stood with her arms crossed at her chest watching her friend/roommate Kate apply the finishing touches to her make-up. God, she was stunning and didn't Kate know it. The mid-thigh emerald green dress showed off her perfect figure, her breasts looked huge and her stomach flat. Her killer heels, that Ana would break her neck in, grabbed everyone's attention and made them look at her flawlessly tanned legs. Her glossy blond hair pulled into perfect ringlets. She was a vision of perfection.

Compared to her, Ana felt flumpy and ugly. Her muddy-brown hair would never curl into that classy hair style. Her small breast wouldn't fill that beautiful green dress. And Ana's too-big to be normal eyes would look like a clown's make-up if she ever were to wear that coloured eye shadow. Well it's not as if Ana could afford that high-class look any way.

"What do you think?" Kate asked, as she took a final look in the mirror. "Do you think Christian Grey will fall completely and utterly in love with me and kiss the ground i walk on?" she winked and rose to her feet, towering over Ana.

Ana smiled, "you look beautiful" she played with her fingers, like she'd get beat up if she said any different. "Mr. Grey would be an idiot not to fall for you" she tried to keep the venom out of her voice, but Kate got on Ana's nerves when it came to the male gender.

Kate would always get the men. End of discussion. But if a man paid a little attention to Ana, oh it was the end of the world and loved to bring up the latest status of Ana's sex life or rather the lack of one. She loved to laugh with men about her friend being almost twenty-two and still a virgin or never had a boyfriend.

Of course like many other men, there was a good chance that Christian Grey would fall head over heels in love with Miss Katherine Kavanagh.

"Well that's the plan" Kate replied as she turned to face Ana, "Mrs Katherine Grey" she purred the name through her pearly white teeth. "KATE GREY, CHEIF EDITOR. Hmmm it does have a ring to it."

Ana nodded and left the room, she wished she could go gallivanting off to meet billionaires and have fancy clothes. How she envied Kate and her world. Ana knew, well more like expected, her life to be boring. Hopefully she would work at a publishing house, probably get married, have a few children get divorced and fall in love this someone else. She expected her life to follow a path like her mothers. Boring, sad and dull.

Christian Grey sat at his office desk, god he was bored. A life as a multi-billionaire was turning out to be well... dull. Every day he would come into his office, interviews, meetings, fill out paper work. Then he would return to his home were on a Friday night his submissive would be eagerly awaiting his return. Waiting to be punished and fucked.

But he hadn't had a submissive in three months now, maybe that's what excitement he was missing lately. The telephone on his desk buzzed, he pressed a long finger on the button and Andrea's voice came through.

"Mr. Grey, Katherine Kavanagh is here to see you"

"Send her in" Why had he agreed to this? He knew the questions what he was going to be asked, and he knew the answers off-by-heart. Why had he agreed to this? Oh that's right, for six months he had this constant nagging of Miss Kavanagh in his ear, pleading him for an interview.

If she was his, by now he would have had her over his knee and spanked hard for this constant drone of annoyance. But the image of Katherine in his mind was different from his type- he imaged a blond, plump girl, who thought she knew everything about this earth.

The door clicked open and in she stepped. Confidence radiated off her as she moved towards his desk. Well he got 2/3, she was blond and arrogant but thin as a twig. She was pretty in a conventional way. Nice face, good tits, legs that went on forever. Inside his dominate was growling, she wouldn't let him do dark things to her, she would be disgusted and to 'posh' for that.

Christian instantly disliked her.

Katherine blabbered on about business and the recent recession. How original. He answered each one patiently with a full explanation. Of course she was flirty, like she was testing him to see if he would find her attractive or dateable. Then one question brought Christian out of his cloud of boredom.

"Mr. Grey, are you gay?" she asked, her blue eyes big with a smirk playing on her lips.

He wanted to hurt her, how fucking rude? How dare she bring up something like that, what right did she have?

"No" Christian snarled.

"But there is no evidence of you dating anyone... ever" she stated. Christian wanted to shout_- it's none of your fucking business, you no good slut._ But that would be bad for his image.

"Miss Kavanagh. I do not like my private life aired over the media, though at the present time there is no girlfriend in my life, i still would never tell the media. My private life and my business are two completely separate things." Christian ended his rant, trying to stay calm but god he wanted to punish her.

Katherine blushed and looked down, more like it Christian thought. "I think i have got everything i need, Mr. Grey." She rose to her feet. I stood up, standing over her- wanting to scare her. She held out her hand with its perfectly manicured nails on. "Thank you for seeing me today."

"You're welcome." He simply replied, he didn't want to waste good manners on this girl. He literally pushed her through the door. Hoping he would never have to see her again.

Ana was deep into her books when Kate flew in, she looked ecstatic. She did it; Kate has gone and pulled a millionaire.

"Oh my god, Ana!" Kate cried and she flopped onto the sofa, "He was bewitched by me" she giggled and gave Ana a smirk. "And now we need to find, you a man to pop that cherry of yours" she replied. "What about Jose?"

Ana was sick of this. Kate believed Ana could only pulled men like Jose, not that there was something wrong with Jose but Ana hated that Kate thought she could pull Brad Pitt and Ana could maybe pull Brad Pitt's cleaner!

"Well I'm going in the shower!" Kate announced, "Order a pizza will you?" Kate called as she skipped into the bathroom.

Ana stared to the bathroom door, wanted the water to scald her friends beautiful features. Ana had always tried to love all but Kate pushed her to the limit and Ana herself had admitted that she had never felt hate like she did for Katherine Kavanagh.

Christian was in his study; his large apartment was cold without Sophia his bubbly ex-submissive. She was a charming girl and if Christian had a heart maybe he could have fallen in love with her, or at least tried but he was a lost cause. And Sophia wanted more. Now.

His cell phone buzzed, breaking his chain of thought. The I.D was Daniels- a manager in Christian's company.

"Hello" Christian greeted.

"Mr. Grey, good evening. I was just following up on a case; i have information about that electricity company you were trying to buy." Daniels proudly stated.

"Yes, but that was months ago. The old fool wouldn't let me buy the company apparently it was against the wishes of his father's or some shit."

"Yes that is true but i found out today away around this dilemma, i phoned you earlier today only to find you were in an interview with a Miss Kavanagh."

"For a student news paper or something, she is horrible excuse for a woman in my opinion. But what does she have to do with this?"

"Katherine Kavanagh is the daughter of Christopher Kavanagh, the old fool who owns the electrical company... sir; she is the key to getting that business!"

"You have lost me, Daniels"

"Mr. Grey you have to date this girl, only for a little while, show her parents how good of a man you are and somehow convince them to let you buy their business, maybe even for a better price."

Christian didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Daniels... you are a genius."

A/N

New series which i hope you continue to read

+ I know Christian's last submissive wasn't called 'Sophia' but i fancied a little change to the story

+ Kate's Dad isn't called Christopher, i made it up so please don't comment- 'Kate's dad doesn't even have a name!' please don't be too nasty!

+ If you haven't guessed already- i hate the character of Kate... grr winds me up even writing about her ;)


	2. Because Of You

Chapter 2- Because of you

Kate was on a high. Ana watching how her friend practically floated, she was a waiting a call from her new admirer Mr. Christian Grey. Did he tell her he was going to call? Or did Kate just assume? Ana pondered on the thought.

Ana picked at the fraying material of her comfy jeans, she knew that she needed to study and not only for her finals- she needed to study Kate, Ana needed to know how to get a guys attention. She didn't want to be a virgin forever and what if she never got married? Marriage normally meant sex, but what if there is no husband?

The phone rang breaking Ana's train of thought, she leant over to receive the phone but Kate dived to it. "Hello" she said breathlessly. "Oh hi Mr. Grey" Ana rolled her eyes, of course it was Kate's new prey. "This afternoon..." Kate hummed as she thought, "well i have a friend who's a photographer, I'm sure he'll be happy to help" oh great, now she's drafted in Jose. Well poor Jose is going to have to put up with Kate by himself- Ana had studying to do. "Ok! We'll see you at twelve." She hung up and squealed.

"So i guess that was Christian?" Ana smirked at her friends excitement.

"Oh Ana! He suggested we do a photo shoot for the article!" she was blushing with happiness. And deep in Ana, she was happy for Kate, Kate could be annoying but she was a hard worker and Ana had always admired her for that.

"Well that was nice of him"

"Don't you see? Honey, he wants to see me more!" Kate was grinning. "Its a perfect opportunity for me!"

Ana laughed, "Well i hope your shoot is good" she got to her feet and headed to her room.

"What do you mean? You're coming too!" Kate said, her smile gone and her eyes wide with fear. "You need to come! Plus Jose won't come if you're not there; you know he's in love with you!"

Ana rolled her eyes at her friend, could she let her down? Ana could see Kate wanted Ana there for support, "ok, ok! But not for long, my final is in a few days"

Kate grinned once more and hugged Ana tight. "Thank you, Ana. I'm going to phone Jose."

The three friends, Ana, Kate and Jose, were standing in the lobby of the Heathman's hotel. Kate was use to this type of place- it was fancy and full of posh people. Jose and Ana were out of there dept here. Kate headed for the front desk leaving Ana fiddling with her fingers, standing awkwardly next to Jose.

"I'm only here because of you." he whispered after a few moments of silence.

Ana's cheeks instantly heat up and she looked at the ground, "jose, please don't do this"

"I'm just stating facts." He simply replied and rested his hand on Ana's shoulder. Ana felt guilty, her friendship with Jose was important to her, he was there when she needed him and gave her confidence and when she moved to Seattle she was going to miss him so much.

Kate returned and smiled at them, trying to mentally hint to Ana that she should give Jose a chance.

Kate led her friends to the lifts and pressed for floor 6, they had half an hour till Mr. Big Bucks made his appearance. Of course Kate took control and she was good at it, ordering Jose and Ana around to create a perfect set for her pictures. Ana felt a burst of pride over her friend and how well she had done.

Ana expected Mr. Grey to be about thirty-five, with greying hair and randomly a beard. She imagined he would be strict and pay little attention to herself or Jose. They were nothing compared to him, she guessed. She chewed on her bottom lip, he would love and look after Kate till they were old and grey and have plenty of grand kids.

The door opened, the three friends sat to attention when he appeared. Ana felt her jaw drop. He was beautiful. He had thick dark brown hair in unruly curls with unusual smoky grey eyes. She looked down at her converse, she had never seen such a beautiful man in her life and then she felt his gaze fall on her.

Christian wandered down to the sixth floor of his hotel room; he had agreed to meet Katherine Kavanagh. It's for a little while, he kept reminding himself, then back to the brunettes. He walked into the room only to find it wouldn't be him, Miss Kavanagh or the photographer, there was a girl to, perched nervously on the chair in the corner.

She had taken a quick glance at him only to look away; she had lovely brunette hair and a slim figure. Let me see your eyes, he mentally pleaded to her then she did. The biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. One someone else they would look out of place but on the stranger they were perfect. Her cheeks were a blushing red, god she was beautiful. The man in the room, also had his eyes on the girl, she was taken. Christian felt his demons growl, he wanted the girl.

"Mr. Grey" Miss Kavanagh greeted, holding her hand out. "This is Jose Rodriguez, our photographer for the session." She smiled sweetly and Christian nodded in return and held his hand out for the photographer.

Christian turned to the girl in the chair, "and who are you?" he asked her and she smiled slightly, still blushing. How innocent.

"This is my good friend Ana Steele" Katherine interrupted before the Ana could open her beautiful mouth. Christian wanted to spank her for interrupting, how she dares to talk without permission. How could he stand to fake-date this annoying woman? Just remember grey, those millions of dollars that she's gonna make you! He reminded himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey" Ana spoke softly.

Christian gave her a crooked smile, "Ana". He loved it when she spoke his name, he imagined Ana laid out on his play room bed, naked and hand cuffed, begging for him to allow her to have her release. But she belonged to another.

"Mr. Grey we'll have a couple of pictures of you sitting and standing. Is that ok?" Katherine asked as Christian looked away from Ana.

Christian was uncomfortable with being ordered about, occasionally he would catch Ana glancing at him but soon looking away with embarrassment. It made his day a whole lot better. He rose to his feet and leaned against the wall. Then the worst possible thing, could have happened he felt a hand on his chest, he automatically jumped way- glaring at Katherine. He was breathless, Christian had noted that Ana had dived to her feet.

"Please, don't scare me like that, Miss Kavanagh." He whispered as his head burned, memories flooded through, she had touched over a scar. He wanted to batter her but knew she didn't mean to hurt him. She gave him a hurt look, yes you should be sorry.

The camera kept clicking away but Christian felt Ana's anxiety, she was worried about him. How sweet.

"Ok, Mr. Grey i think we're all done." The photograph said as he peered at his camera. Christian nodded and checked his watch, 12:45. Taylor was outside waiting for him, Christian relaxed- he wasn't no longer going to be bossed around by Katherine.

The words of Daniels came back to him, "Mr. Grey you have to date this girl, only for a little while, show her parents how good of a man you are and somehow convince them to let you buy their business, maybe even for a better price."

Christian gulped back the bile in his throat, "miss Kavanagh, will you accompany me for some coffee?" Katherine's cheeks blushed and nodded.

Christian took a look over to Ana, she looked devastated. 'Oh Ana, it's you i want!' Christian wanted to cry but he knew he had his business to think about plus her boyfriend was standing in the room and he was sure the photographer wouldn't appreciate that.

Christian managed to trap Ana's graze, he gave her a nod- "Ana" he purred and left the room, followed by Katherine.

Author's Notes:

oh cheeky Christian! What do guys think? Is Christian able to keep his act up and convince Kate he's interested? Ana&Christian forever! ;)

Wrote this listening to Florence & the machine 'say my name' think it rather suits this chapter


	3. Pleasure

Chapter 3- Pleasure

Kate sat down gracefully in the coffee shops chair, she watched Christian Grey go towards the counter. He was beautiful, his dark hair falling over his forehead, his stubble she longed to run her nails through it and feel its roughness, he was naturally comfortable with his body, confidence shining through the mystical grey eyes.

He came back with a tray of drinks and coffee. Christian never really smiled, more like kept his mouth in a straight line and the ends slightly turned up. But if he did smile if wouldn't of shown in his eyes. Though Kate was willing to look past that and enjoyed her view of the perfection of Christian Grey.

Christian picked at his blueberry muffin, he studied Katherine, his brother's type of woman, he decided. His type was in the hotel room with her boyfriend. He unconsciously glared into air.

"Why was that girl at the shoot?" he asked Katherine, she gave him a funny look. She probably wanted him to focus on her and be pressing her for information about her life.

"Ana?" Katherine asked, "She's my roommate and friend. I needed extra help so she offered" Katherine shrugged but Christian wanted more information.

"Are Ana and the photographer in a relationship?" he questioned as he tried not to be pushy.

Katherine laughed, "No! Of course not! I mean i have told her to date him but she won't. Though Ana's never had a boyfriend before"

Christian almost choked on his muffin, "she's never had a boyfriend?" ok, he thought, she looked all innocent but she was what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?

Katherine studied him; she was taking in every detail such as he doesn't take shocks very well, he's always looking for trouble but never at other woman (like in a sexual way) this impressed Kate and made her feel wanted and loved.

"Yeah, she's waiting for the 'one'?" Katherine continued.

"The one?"

Katherine gave him a knowing smile and continued to sip her coffee. Then Christian caught on- Ana was a virgin. This both excited and frightened Christian. He feared that Ana, if she ever found out about his sexual habits, would run for the hills. She probably never even knew his lifestyle existed. It made his heart pound against his rib cage. He could be her first, teach her the ropes, teach her how to pleasure him and she isn't ruined. He beamed at his coffee, he knew she was special.

Ana was in her apartment, Jose on the sofa watching the game. It felt like they're in a relationship, like they were married. Jose was a good working husband and she was bare foot and pregnant in the kitchen. Ana sighed it was like looking into her future. But then came the idea of being bare foot and pregnant in Christian Grey's kitchen. Having grey-eyed babies with him well it was like winning the love lottery for Ana.

The way he jumped when Kate touched him, Ana was ready to take a bullet. He looked terrified, his grey eyes wide with fear. Ana wanted to take him in her arms and reassure him and kiss him.

But he was Kate's Christian now; he took her for a drink. Ana couldn't hide the grief she had when he asked Kate, the smile and blush on her face. The first man that Ana had felt something of and Kate has snapped in up first. Ana felt tears build up in her eyes; she didn't want to marry Jose!

"Ana?!" Jose called as he entered the kitchen "What's the matter?" he enquired as he wrapped her in his arms. "Ana, you never cry it's worrying me"

Ana quickly dashed away the tears, "oh it's nothing, i think I'm getting emotional over the move next week" she suggested as she pulled away and pulled the wine out of the fridge, "oh José! Everything's changing... I'm going to be moving further away from Ray, you're going to be here, oh and i will be jobless!"

"Anastasia Steele, don't you know how perfect you are? You'll snap up a job as soon as you get there, Ray's got my dad to keep him company plus I'll come and visit you!" he grinned, "you and Kate are like my best friends, don't know what i would do without my girls."Ana hugged him once more.

Her subconscious snarled- '_that's it Steele, lead the poor boy on... AGAIN!'_ how lovely for her to wake up and make an appearance. Ana rolled her eyes, she made sure Jose knows how she feel about him.

The door opened and Kate walked in followed by Christian, Ana pulled away as they enter, her cheeks rosy. Christian's mouth pulled into an unimpressed line and glared at Jose.

"Oops!" Kate giggled "hope we didn't interrupt!" she said leading Christian to the sofa. Kate turned to Ana and mouthed 'tell me later' and added a wink to the end of the sentence. Ana shook her head.

She then turned her attention to Christian; he hadn't said a word still.

"Do you two want a drink?" Ana asked them, Christian's grey eyes landed on Ana, a smirk played on his lips.

"That would be a pleasure Ana." He hummed, he licked his lips and it sent vibrations to her groin. She chewed her lip, hard to repress the groan that wanted to escape her lips. She quickly got some glasses and poured the wine and passed it to them.

Christian's POV:

Ana was beautiful, her innocent smiles and perfect blushes. Kate of course chatted on happily about their plans in Seattle. Their move meant them being around the corner from me, i could keep an eye my precious Ana. She carefully sipped her wine, looking to the ground. She would be a great submissive, her innocence and her wanting to please. I have already called in for her profile, she like myself, had a strange upbringing, her mother has had four husbands, she hasn't lived with her since she was 14 and very independent. Anastasia Rose Steele, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

The night continued and Anastasia barely said three words, she sat and blushed if she was brought up in a subject. It was 10:15 and Ana yawned, her eyes looking around and getting to her feet, "right my bed is calling me." she smiled, so is my bed, miss Steele "night everyone" she headed to the stairs.

The was a unisons of 'night' but i got the last words in "sweet dreams Anastasia" that made her stop and turn around, her cheeks bright red and a small smile on her lips, she nodded and replied 'Night Christian" it took everything in my power not to get up, sweep Ana into my arms and take her on the stairs and making her feel pleasure she had never felt before.

_Authors Notes:_

_Ana & Christian moment, this was a boring chapter but it will get better PINKY PROMISE! ;) _

_Song of the chapter: Avril Lavigne- innocence _

_Jane xx_


	4. Love Bites

Chapter 4- Love Bites

Pre-Warning: first few paragraphs are a little rude ;)

Ana's POV:

He's over me, trapping me between the bed and his perfect body. His lips sucked at my neck, creating love bites on my tender skin. His fingers traced down my neck, lightly tracing my skin, running over my collar bone, causing little shivers. His long fingers reached my breast delicately pulling at my sensitive nipples, my moans get louder. "Christian!" i groaned, he knew i was close to climax; his fingers could do this to me.

"Oh no, not yet baby" he purred, his lips heading south to where his fingers were just fondling. His hands were rest on the apex of my thighs; i was desperate to come, needed to come. My body was pressed to Christian's front. i was growling at him, "PLEASE!"

(No-one's POV)

There was a new voice, _so you told you're wife you love another woman?_ _More of today's weird story's later on the show. _Ana groaned it was her alarm. She awoke in a pool of sweat alone, she sighed, she was actually having a sex dream about her best friend's man. What was coming to her? She sighed, she needed a shower, she needed tea, she certainly needed Christian Grey.

Ana walked into the kitchen, full showered and clothed. Today was her final exam and nerves were getting to her, she took some deep breaths 'come on, Steele, you know your Shakespeare from your hardy!' she said to herself.

Kate walked in next, still in her PJs, this morning she had a glow about her. "Morning" she smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour, why?" she questioned taking another sip of her tea and little bite of pancake.

"Because Christian's gone"

Ana heart sunk. Kate had slept with Christian; she probably had him head over heels in love. But he had also left her this Morning, oops bitchy Ana has woke up this morning.

"He must have left ages ago..." Kate sighed, something was bugging her.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked, she felt worried for her friends breaking heart.

"I can't tell you!" Kate gave her a sympatric look, "Ana, Christian made me sign a NDA. I want to tell you but i can't!" she nibbled at her finger nails. "Ana, i trust you so please don't tell anyone! He's weird! I mean we didn't have sex we just... spooned but he refused to let me touch him, wouldn't take his shirt off... Ana I'm scared he's a creepy frigid weirdo!" Ana could see her friends pleading.

"Kate, do you like Christian?" Kate nodded "well maybe you have to gain his trust, maybe it turns him off being touched, you don't know until, you get to know each other better"

Kate let out a big sigh of relief, "oh Ana you are right!" she hugged her tight, "what would i do without you!"

Christian sat in his office he was actually relieved he never slept with Katherine last night, oh god! She was needy and wanted to remove his shirt! Did she not understand that he didn't like to be touched? Though she was continually trying to get her clothes off, trying to tempt him.

His face fell... of course she was going to tell Anastasia that he was frigid or something! Shit!

Then he thought back to early this morning, once he made sure Katherine was a sleep, he texted Taylor to come. As he snuck down the corridor, he heard his name being called, but it wasn't Katherine calling, it was Ana.

He ventured to a door to his left and opened it slightly to see Ana a sleep but she was touching herself. Her left hand played with her nipple which was elongated and straining the thin material of her vest top. Ana's right hand was under the sheets; Christian guessed her fingers were probing her lower region.

Christian licked his lips as he watched this beautiful angel, play with herself, calling his name. He wanted to pleasure this woman but he didn't have time and it would also be known as rape.

Christian came out of his day dream, oh he wanted Ana. He pulled out a pen and some paper, he needed to talk to Ana, and somehow convince her to let him rip away her virginity and become his.

Ana finished her last sentence in my exam sheet, it was over! She grinned at it, it wasn't as bad as she expected. She let out a sigh of relief. She had fifteen minutes till the end of the exam, she let her thoughts wonder; let it think about smoky grey eyes and good sex. She blushed oh if any of the other students could hear her thoughts.

When Kate and Ana returned home, both grinning and happily chatting, Ana was happy her friend seemed to have forgotten about her morning. When they opened the door there was a few letters, Kate quickly snapped them up, skimming through and passed Ana three envelopes- one was her pay check, one was a bill and the last was one with just her name on it.

She quickly went to her bedroom and lay on her bed and opened the envelope, whatever it was it had delivered personally. She quickly opened it to find a hand written letter:

_Dear Anastasia,_

_We have many things to discuss._

_Here's my number 01349893277, please ring soon to either talk or organise a time we can meet. I'll work around you._

_Please do not inform Katherine of this letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Christian Grey _

Ana's mouth was dry, not to tell Kate? She thought about it, what could he possibly want from her? She gulped and saved the number on her phone. She decided to tell Kate tomorrow, let Kate enjoy her celebrations for her exams. She looked at the letter, what things do they need to talk about?

Kate tapped on the door, Ana quickly stashed the letter. "Come in!" Ana called, why was she shaking? Knowing her luck, Christian was going to ask her about Kate would consider a perfect date. She shook her head

"Hey, should we have something to eat then leave about seven?" Kate asked and Ana nodded. "You better look hot, Steele! We gotta get you laid!" she winked and left. It was weird, something in Kate had changed- she wasn't as arrogant as normal, maybe trying to get Christian to approve of her more because Ana sensed he liked being in control and Kate was one to take charge. Ana saw how uncomfortable he was at the shoot as Kate bossed him about. But all Ana could think about was how beautiful their children would be, how perfect Kate would fit into the Grey's family. It hurt her heart.

Ana's hair was finally looking descent; its curls were nice and bouncy. Her make-up was natural with little mascara and liner. She had picked out a short lacy black dress with VERY high black suede wedges. Ana assessed her look; she looked as Kate would say 'HOT!' she smiled at herself, tonight forget about Christian Grey and find herself a man in her league.

It was 10:43 pm; the music was pumping through her system and Ana was leaned against a table with her friends very, very intoxicated. She made a move towards the bathroom; the queue was out of the door. Ana crossed her legs she really wanted to pee. Her phone vibrated, a text from Kate 'Honey, got you another drink so hurry back! Xox' Ana smiled, she whispered to herself 'miss Kavanagh, you are trying to get me drunk!' she giggled.

Ana played on her phone, going through her contacts then popped up Christians name, oh she though: I'll tell his highness about how his girlfriends trying to get me drunk! She quickly pressed the call button.

"Anastasia" Christians voice came through the phone on the second ring.

"How did you know it was me?" Ana asked, then let out a small hiccup.

"Where are you?" He questioned, suddenly more serious.

"You never answered my question, Mr Grey"

"Anastasia, I'm not going to ask you again. Where are you?"

"Do you know, Mr. Grey? I thought the world of you! I felt feelings for you i have never felt before! And then you date my best friend... i don't like you."

He sighed a long sigh, "that's why i wanted to talk to you about. Ana, please tell me where you are" he sounded desperate.

Ana felt tears in her eyes, "I'm...out" she then hung up. Why had she done that? Leading Kate's boyfriend away, what a good friend?

Ana needed air, her head was spinning and the room had no more oxygen. She needed to get out of this suffocating place. She ran out to the front, forgetting the urge to pee. She stumbled out to the front doors and sat on the steps taking off her heels, her feet now sore. She wrapped her arm around her body, she felt stupid! She had only known Christian a few days, how could he have this affect on her? She understood what he saw in Kate but why would he want Ana? Tears filled her eyes, this always happened when it can to the male gender.

She suddenly felt a hand on her upper arm dragging her to her feet; she looked up and into the grey eyes of Christian Grey.

_Authors Notes:_

_Can Ana keep her hands of Christian? Will Christian tell Ana the reason behind him dating Kate? _

_Song of the chapter: Maroon 5- she will be loved _

_Extra note- on the last chapter i received lots of comments on Kate's inability to recognise Christian's totally not into her. I have actually done this on purpose- Kate in this series is very arrogant and believes that she is queen bee meaning that there's a good chance she believes Christian is playing hard to get. Plus she wouldn't think Ana was capable of taking her man (WE KNOW BETTER!;)) so just thought i would clear the air on that _

_Jane xx_


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 5- The Aftermath

Ana's eyes flickered open to a white ceiling and the smell of bacon.

_Where am i?_ Was her first thought.

Sitting up, Ana quickly regretted it as the room spun at a hundred miles per hour. Her eyes glanced around at the unfamiliar place. It definitely didn't belong to her; it was white with light blue expensive furnishings. Why couldn't she remember last night? Oh that's right; the vodka must have set in. She saw her black dress hanging in the corner, what was she wearing? She looked down to find a satin night gown, a very expensive satin night gown.

_Ok, who's is this and who put me in it? _She questioned herself and for the life she couldn't remember her previous night. She could have been raped or had a one night stand... did she give her virginity to a complete stranger. Tears filled her big blue eyes, how could she be so stupid?

The door clicked open and she was ready to attack but soon dropped her fear with relief, Christian Grey stood in the door frame, a sympatric smile on his lips. "Miss Steele, how is your head?"

Ana gulped and noticed he had a glass of water and a box of tablets in his hand. "Well as I'm seeing seven of you, not so good" she tried to laugh but it made her stomach churn. She gladly accepted his help to sit her up and the water and pills. "So what actually happened last night?" she asked.

Christian smirked, "oh Anastasia, do you really want to know?"

PREVIOUS NIGHT

Ana suddenly felt a hand on her upper arm dragging her to her feet; she looked up and into the grey eyes of Christian Grey. And oh lord he was pissed.

"Are you trying to drink yourself into a coma?!" he snarled and dragged me to his 4x4. His hair was damp, like he had been in a shower. Yummm Christian in the shower, Ana pondered.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Grey?" she giggled and hiccupped. "Hopefully to your bed"

That was a shock to Christians ears, Ana got brave when alcohol is put into the mix. "No Ana, we are not fucking tonight."

Ana groaned, "Please!" she begged before tripping over her own feet, only to be saved by Christian's grip "where is my purse?" she questioned as she was slumped against Christian.

"Taylor's gone to get it" he stated trying to keep her walking but giving up and sweeping her off her feet and into his arms

She screamed in pleasure, "OH GOD I'M FLYING!" Christian rolled his eyes and carried her to the Audi, he was actually shocked at how light she was, does she eat? He wondered, he'll have to feed her once he got her home. But he realised, Katherine is in the club, no-one would be there to look after her. He thought for a few seconds, he can look after her.

Ana was leaned on his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. God, she could have been hurt tonight, what if another guy had picked her up? Taken her virginity, the thought didn't sit well with Christian. If Ana was his, he would have had her over his knee for being this reckless.

"Why do you care, Christian?" she whispered. Only a few people called him by his first name but the sound of it on Ana lips made his heart pound.

"Because you clearly don't" he sarcastically replied but why did he care? She was an average girl with doubts on how beautiful she was, her confident level were nonexistent without the addition of alcohol. "Just go to sleep, baby. I'll take care of you"

"I meant it, Christian" she mumbled sleepily. "you cause all these little butterflies in my belly and my heart skip a beat when you smile... but then you chose Kate" she sighed, "but i understand, Mr. Grey, i know I'm ugly and usual but it was a nice thought to think you actually cared" then she passed out and guilt filled him.

Taylor got into the car, "where shall i drop Miss Steele off?" he asked, waiting for orders.

"She's coming back to the hotel with me" Christian stated and wrapped a protective arm around Ana body.

PRESENT TIME

Ana cheeks couldn't get any redder, "i am so sorry! Oh my god how embarrassing!" she didn't know if she should cry, or laugh but if she was going to be honest she wanted a black hole to open up and swallow her up.

Christian shrugged, "i don't mind, i like sleeping with you" he smirked.

Ana's eyes went wide, "what do you mean we slept together?!" guilt filled her; she had made her best friends boyfriend cheat on her.

"NO! NO!" he shook his head, "Ana you were passed out... i just slept next to you" not that it made her feel better. "listen Ana, i know you're a virgin... i think it's sweet and refreshing but if we were to have sex i would want you to be a wake and ready to handle the pleasure that it brings" Ana blushed

KATE'S BOYFRIEND! She subconscious screamed, KATE'S BOYFRIEND!

"Did you change my clothes?" Ana asked, Christian nodded. She remembered she had a bra on last night, she blushed. Christian's seen her breasts, she chewed on her lip. Wonder if he liked how i looked? Probably not but i would love to know, she thought as Christian sat on the bed.

"We need to talk" he whispered, Ana remembered the note he had left her. "Come, you need to eat" he held out his hand for her to take.

Christian watched as Ana picked through the omelette she had ordered, taking the tiniest of bites.

Christian slid a piece of paper to her. Ana read through it, "I need to sign an NDA? Do you think I'd run and tell the world press about our non-sexual night together?" she was hurt, it seeped into her voice.

"No i trust you, Ana but my lawyers make me get people to sign them to save trouble in the future" Christian said, hoping she was believing him. But this also meant she couldn't tell Katherine about their night together. Ana nodded and signed.

"What should i tell Kate?" she asked.

"Tell her i found you making your way home but i feared your safety so i got you a room in the hotel" Christian shrugged. "Katherine doesn't need to know what actually went on last night"

Something in Ana was flashing red, Christian is willing to lie to Kate to save his own skin but then she thought about it again, with this she couldn't tell Kate. This was bad on so many levels but also good on a few.

"Now that you have signed that, i can speak freely to you." he stated with a smirk on his lips. "And you can't whisper a word"

This got them butterflies dancing again, he had turned into beautiful, powerful Christian and Ana felt her longing for him grow and multiple. She stared at him with wide eyes, her lips parted and waiting for a kiss.

He came so close it was frightening. His lips caressed against hers, only wanting him more! She felt his hands running and touching her side, she moaned with appreciation. This was her second ever kiss in her 22 years but she counted this as her first and most perfect. She knew that this kiss was going to lead her to fall head over heels with Christian Grey.

_Author's Notes:_

_Think we're gonna have to get some arguments into the story, it's far too lovey-dovey ;) _

_Song of the Chapter: Robyn- Be Mine _


	6. Guilt

Chapter 6- Guilt

What was she doing? This is Christian! Kate's boyfriend! And her lips were kissing his!

Ana threw herself away from his delicious lips. Tears filled her eyes; she had betrayed Kate in the worse way.

"Ana" Christian whispered as he raised his hand to touch her, but Ana didn't want to feel his skin. The thought revolted her. She got to her feet and headed for the bedroom, she tore off the satin night gown and pulled her black one over her head, grabbing her purse and heading for the living room part of the hotel room.

"Ana, please stop" Christian hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa.

"No, Grey, you're a bad man! You're disgusting!" she snarled. "You know Kate really likes you... and you do this" Ana cried. "She's my best friend!"

He chuckled a dark chuckle and rose gracefully to his feet, "your best friend? Is that why she laughs at you behind you back? Is that why she hasn't phoned to see where you are? She uses you Anastasia to make herself look better." He stated and took to big steps towards Ana, towering above her.

"Whereas i believe you are an incredible woman who deserves the world." His long finger trailed down her face taking her tears with it. "I feel something for you Miss Steele and i would like to make you an offer."

Ana gave his a look of 'i hate you, you rich dick!' but she stayed quiet. "What is it?"

Christian smirked at her, arrogant bastard. "Ana, it involves sex"

Ana's jaw fell, "well i cannot help you there" she managed not to stutter but her blush betrayed her.

"Please Ana..." he licked his lips, "i want to teach you the basics to sex"

Ana couldn't hold the laugh, this man was crazy. "And why would you do that?"

"Because once you've been taught the basics, you can really consider becoming my submissive." His lips stayed in a straight line. Christian was very serious about this offer.

Ana looked at him, taking in every detail of his perfect face. She gulped before replying, "Mr. Grey i have only one answer for that offer"

Christian smirked and waited patiently.

"You can fuck right off."

He moved closer, so there was no space between them. "Why not?"

"Firstly Kate. Remember? Your girlfriend?"

"I never asked Kate to be my girlfriend, i have dated her. Anastasia i am single and i want you"

Ana bit her lip, "Secondly, it sounds as if you only want me to tend to your sexual needs" she stepped away from him. But secretly she was close to jumping on him, she wanted him too! But she needed to stay strong.

"Baby" Christian whispered, "You sound sexual frustrated" He moved in once more, Ready for his second attack. "Anastasia, how about i give you a few days to consider? I know you'll be moving to Seattle soon so how about we met up let's say a week on Tuesday?"

"You would fly to Seattle for a quick fuck?" Ana snorted, this man was insane!

"Baby it wouldn't be quick, i would pleasure you for days" he purred "and i wouldn't need to fly, i live in Seattle."

Ana's eyes went wide; she couldn't escape this crazy man!

_Author's Notes: _

_:P oh I'm naughty! Will Ana betray her friend and follow her wants? Can Christian convince her to be his? But like Christian said; he is a single man._

_This is short but the next one will be up in a few mins! __ forgive me!_

_Song of the chapter: So What?!- Pink _


	7. Attitudes

Chapter 7- Attitudes

Christian sat in the office of Christopher Kavanagh, the smell of cigars clung to the walls of the small office. Next to him was Ros, explaining what they wanted the company for. Christian admired her she was a total anti-bullshit Texan woman with an attitude of her way or the highway; he counted the crazy red-head as not only a business partner but also a friend. And Christian didn't have many.

"So we have the power, the money and the skills to bring this business back to life" Ros finished and they sat waiting for Mr. Kavanagh's response.

The aging man gave them both a look of disgust. "Lies. I know exactly what you want to do with this company! Sell it off to make you more money! It's vile and you should be ashamed!" he shook his head. "My family built this company up through hard work and then lazy fuckers like you come along and rip them apart! I will never sell you my company!" he yelled. Christian noticed Ros flinched a little but he stayed cold and distant.

"Mr. Kavanagh, i very much dislike you calling me a liar." Christian spoke softly. "If i tell you I'm not going to liquidate the company i won't." He rose gracefully, "you are the one to be ashamed, i have been told you have had to let two hundred people go from work. If you had sold me the company earlier i could have saved their jobs and made more but you selfishly kept holding on to your dream and now two hundred old workers of yours are struggling to buy food and afford mortgages." Christian turned on his heel and headed for the door only to be stopped by the voice of Mr. Kavanagh.

"Ok, Grey, you win" the sound of defeat seeping into the tone. "On one condition, you tell me why you are dating my daughter."

Ana was standing in a dress shop, watching Kate try on many, many different dresses. She closed her eyes and could only see Christian and his offer, "be my submissive" he whispers. Ana wanted to be his! Wanted it so badly she was willing to risk her friendship with Kate!

"What's a submissive?" Ana asked her friend as she tried on a blue floaty dress.

Kate choked on thin air, "ANA!" her mouth fell open, "why would you want to know about that?"

Ana shrugged, "i just heard it somewhere"

Kate gave her friend a long, strange look, A submissive is somebody who is inclined or willing to submit to orders or wishes of others or showing such inclination; you know like a 'submissive servant'. But I've heard of certain people becoming sexual submissive... their partners like own them and make them do kinky thing!" Kate giggled, "But it apparently leads to abuse, rape and god knows what else." All cute and giggles vanished from her face.

Ana gulped, Christian wanted to do kinky things to her... hurt her. She looked at her fingers and played with them, she felt like she was going to cry, how did this man have this affect on her?!

Rihanna 'stay' suddenly could be heard- Kate's ring tone. She grinned and Ana instantly knew it was Christian. "Hey Baby!" she purred and winked at Ana. "Yeah, yeah, Of course! Can't wait! I'll speak to you later!"

She hung up and turned to Ana, "he just asked me if I'll take him to my parents party next week!" she grinned, "oh Ana, everything is falling into place! Now we have to find you a dress!" she chimed.

"I'm not going" Ana replied.

"Yes you are! It will be fun!"

"You'll have fun with Christian and i will be in the corner with your Aunt Mill talking about her cat collection again!"

"Ethan's going to, you know he likes you! And I'm sure Jose will come if you ask"

Ana rolled her eyes but realised she hadn't seen Ethan, Kate's brother in months and she missed him. She thought for a few seconds, she would spend her evening with Ethan's constant flirting and jokes, which she couldn't help but love. Christian would also be there and she would walk on hot coals for a glimpse of him.

She smiled at Kate, "you know what? I need a good night out!"

_Author's notes:_

_Another short one! Sorry! But don't worry they'll get longer and better!_

_Song of the Chapter: Christina Perri- Jar of hearts_


	8. Hurting Heart

Chapter 8- Hurting Heart

'Christian!' Ana groaned as she awoke from her pleasant dream, Christian Grey was a regular appearance lately, Sweeping her into places of dark ecstasy no one had been to before. Though Ana was worried that her best friend/roommate/ Christian's girlfriend would here her cries for release.

Her alarm beeped at her, Friday, the Kavanagh's Party, 4 days until moving day. Moving away from normality of Vancouver and more towards crazy sex god Christian Grey in Seattle. Ana was still thinking of his offer, let him teach her the basics of sex then again to be his sex slave, it wasn't appealing. She wanted him but not like that, Ana wanted him to love her, make her first time special but by the sounds of his plans it was going to be a quick job so i can agree to his contract.

Could she give her virginity to a man she barely knew and didn't care about her? What if Kate found out?

She shook her head; it was 10 o'clock in the morning, the party started at 6. Plenty of time. Though she would need to spend extra time to make sure she looked absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous to show Mr. Millionaire what he was missing. Her gaze fell on the red strapless dress that was hiding in the corner of her room, the dress that had cost her pay cheque but totally worth it.

Ana lay back in bed, there was no rush. She was no unemployed and out of education so no commitments. She sighed, she was in a predicament. She imagined her and Christian tonight running off to a hotel and making love till dawn, no Kate, no contracts. Just love.

Ana picked her way through a sandwich when Kate appeared from her bathroom, still in pj's but her nails both toes and fingers, were manicured and painted clear. Kate pottered over to the kettle and they conversed in idle chit-chat.

"So should i shave?" Kate asked as she placed her empty coffee mug on the counter. Ana gave her a funny look, perfectly groomed Kate Kavanagh thinking about not shaving her legs or under arms before a big event? The thought was foreign. "I don't mean Legs and under arms" it was like she read Ana's mind, where else was there to shave? Ana wondered then it clicked and she instantly blushed.

Ana had never tried shaving her private area, did men like that? She thought, she had never had to live up to expectations of men before, was this where she was going wrong?

"I mean, all men are different" Kate continued, "some like hair, some not so much. What do you think Christian would prefer?" she asked, like she expected Christian to tell Ana that.

"Well looking at Christian, he's very clean and tidy." Ana started, "so he would probably like the hairless look." Her cheeks heated again.

Kate thought for a few seconds, "your right, Ana. Thank you for helping me get lucky!" she winked and grinned and headed towards her bedroom. Ana instantly regretted it, _Kate was going to sleep with Christian? Tonight?_

Ana looked at her reflection in the long in mirror in her bedroom, Ana Steele didn't look back at her/ her reflection was a hot brunette goddess, she stood tall and proud with breasts Ana never knew she had. "You scrub up well, Steele" she murmured and touch the soft curls in her mahogany locks.

She walked down stairs to find Kate on the phone, she was in a green halter neck, her golden hair pulled up into a delicate crown on her head and for once Ana felt that her look could match Kate's perfection. Both of them were beautiful and neither had an advantage on the other.

Kate hung up and turned to Ana, her jaw almost hitting the ground, "Wow! You look amazing!" Kate said with a fake happiness to her voice. Did the way Ana look tonight worry the great Katherine Kavanagh. Tonight Ana didn't look like the clumsy, poor friend, tonight she looked like a super model and ready to take any mans attention.

There was a tap at the door and Kate ran to get it, Christian Grey stood in the frame. He had agreed to take the girls. He looked stunning as usual, wearing a black suit with an open white shirt with no tie. Simple but classic.

He kissed Kate's cheek and whispered something in her ear, most likely a complement. Then his grey eyes fell on Ana, She saw him physically gulp and his eyes widen. "Anastasia, you look..." he couldn't think of a word that word describe her beauty and not offend Katherine. "Well"

Ana's heart sunk and she held back the tears, _well? FUCKING WELL?!_ She had spent a ridiculous amount of money on a dress to impress him and the best he could do was _well_?! She bit into her glossy lips and nodded. She could feel Kate's smirk, she still had the man.

The car was large, she needed to get lots of space between her and Christian. There were two men in front, the younger of the two was starring at Ana with such lust that she thought her clothes were going to melt away. The older one nodded to her and gave her a quick friendly smile, he was Taylor, she remembered him from the last time she was with Christian, he had dropped her off at home.

"Taylor" Ana greeted with a smile and turned to the other many, "I'm Ana"

"Luke Sawyer" he nodded to her causing her to blush.

"SAWYER, am i paying you to flirt with my company?" Christian snapped at his security.

Ana turned to find Christian glaring at Sawyer, he was pissed. Why? Ana felt guilty, she was only being friendly. She should be the one who's pissed! 'You look... well' the words scarred into her memory. She looked out of the window; tonight was going to be a long night.

Ethan Kavanagh was the first person Ana saw, he instantly pulled her into a bear hug. Both of them laughing, oh how Ana had missed Ethan! Once she was released she turned back to Sawyer and Taylor. Christian and Kate were still in the car, she quickly dashed back to Sawyer, whispering into his ear. "I'm sorry if i got you into any trouble, Luke"

He grinned, "It was worth it, miss Steele" Luke made her feel wanted, made her feel a million bucks! She turned back to Ethan, who lead her inside.

"So you dating the dude in black?" Ethan teased but Ana caught the hurt in his tone.

"NO!" Ana cried/giggled "he's Christian security guard and i got him into trouble"

"How?"

"By saying hello... Christian is a strict boss i guess" Ana shrugged

"He's dick" Ethan snarled, clearly not impressed with his sisters latest catch "he's using Kate. I know it; my parents know it... everyone but Kate!" Ana had to agree/

"Why do you say that?" Ana questioned, still following Ethan and she could tell they were heading towards the drinks table.

"Because" Ethan said, retrieving two glasses of champagne "He's trying to buy my dad's company for a cheaper price..."

Then it clicked, Christian was using Kate and there was a chance, a slim chance that he could actually like her... why else would he get pissed at Sawyer? Why else would he ask her to be his? Christian Grey might have a crush on her.

The night past smoothly, Kate and Christian were on a different table to Ana and Ethan but occasionally she could feel his dark grey eyes burning her. She took a sneaky peek to find him starring at her, he liked her! She wanted to do the happy dance, back flip, kiss him!

As Mr. Kavanagh did his speech, Ana wondered in and out of focus, she had actually beaten Kate at something, Ana had finally found a man who liked her and ready to be her world. "i would like to ask, Mr. Christian Grey to come on up" Christian gracefully got to his feet and joined Kate's dad. "I'm glad to announce that Christian" he put a firm hand on Christian's shoulder, Ana caught the little flinch that Christian did, was he scared of Kate's dad? "Has bought Kavanagh Electrics" applaud rippled through the room.

"I would like to thank Mr. Kavanagh for letting me buy such a wonderful opportunity" Christian started on his speech; he was comfortable, confident with talking to large crowds. He was someone that could keep your focus even if the topic was boring. "Even more, I'm grateful Mr. Kavanagh has given me his blessing for dating his beautiful daughter Katherine, I'm a very lucky man" he starred at Kate with eager eyes. Ana's heart broke for the second time tonight, again because of Christian Grey!"

"Excuse me," she whispered to Ethan, she couldn't let him see her tears. She ran to the bathroom where she cried, her mascara started to run. Her heart was hurting with the pain of those words. Why Kate? Huh? She had everyman after her! It was Ana's turned to be wanted and loved! Ana looked at her reflection, "come on, Steele!" she said to herself. "Let's show them what we got!"

_Author's Notes:_

_No comment other than TEAM ANA!_


	9. Signs

Chapter 9- Signs

Ana stepped out into the corridor, her lips re-glossed and her mascara reapplied. She held her head high; tonight she would show them that she was strong. She made her way back to the main room but was grabbed, getting pulled into the dining room of the Kavanagh's home. She wanted to scream but a warm hand was covering her mouth.

"Hush!" Christian whispered, "It's me"

Ana pulled out of his arms, she didn't want to be touched by him. "What do you want?" she snarled. "Aren't you suppose to be with you girlfriend?"

"Stop being childish, Anastasia" he growled at her, "that's what i needed to talk to you about"

Ana laughed loudly, "for a multi-billionaire you are so dumb, Mr Grey!" she headed for the door, "you told me once the deal was done with you and Mr. Kavanagh you would leave Kate, well it was just announced you are the proud owner but now for the twist, you asked him to let you date his daughter?"

He ran his hands through his hair, he tongue running over his lips. "its not like that! The contracts take four weeks to come though and in the next four weeks both of us are able to back away from the deal, that's why I'm staying with Kate!" he desperately wanted her to believe him, he needed her to believe.

"Why are you so desperate to get this company? You have hundreds of companies that earn you billions of dollars. Kavanagh Electrics is tiny and worthless, why bother?" Ana questioned

"It wouldn't be worthless in the right hands, my sources have estimated with a little boost and my name it can be earning thousands, millions, who know billions!" Ana saw Christians passion for his work, it was inspirational, beautiful, wrong.

"So you are willing to screw my best friend over, play with her emotions for a profit?! You are no man, Christian! You are a selfish child, who doesn't know how to respect other beings!" Ana spat at him, "you want me to become yours? Think again, Grey! I will NEVER be yours"

She ran out, in to public, he couldn't hurt her here. But his hand grabbed her upper arm, his whisper tickled her ear, "you keep believing that, Miss Steele, but soon you'll come crawling back to me, being for my attention." He dropped her arm and let her go, she quickly walked, leaving him there, she hated him. He was a vile man with no consideration to others feelings. Ana felt messy tears build up in her eyes, he was a monster and her best friend was in love with her.

Ana walked out of the Kavanagh house, she was in no mood to celebrate. Christian had pissed all over it with his lies. She dragged her feet, letting her tears roll, could she risk her friendship with Kate and tell her she's dating an ass or should she let her find out the other, harsher way?

Kate was a bitch to her but Ana had to much of a good heart to let her hurt, it was her biggest fault.

"You ok?" A male voice asked.

Ana spun around to find Christian's security guard Luke standing in his black, tidy suit. Ana nodded and gave in a sad look, "not in a party mood" she simply replied and headed down the steps towards the stone drive of the Kavanagh's home.

Suddenly Luke was by her side, "well it's a formal party, those aren't suppose to be fun" it made Ana giggle and blush, "never heard an attractive giggle before" he said, causing Ana's cheeks to flame bright red.

_Don't be scared Ana!_ Her inner goddess screamed, _Luke's no Christian Grey with his looks but he CLEARLY likes you!_

Luke wasn't ugly, he was rather good looking nice brown eyes, god-sculpted body and the cutest waves in his short golden locks but compared to Christian he was plain, boring, average. But what made Luke sawyer beautiful was his heart, he was warm, lovely and charismatic. He was a guy your father would approve of and a man your mother would love.

"Thank you" Ana whispered, looking up at him. "Luke, do you believe in 'signs'"

He gave her a strange, amused look. "What do you mean?"

"Like, there's a reason behind everything, fate, destiny?"

He pondered on the question as they walked; they were walking with no place to go. No rush, they had forever to talk and laugh. "Yes, i do" he stated, "I believe that my ex left me because she knew we weren't right... we just were together because it was normal. We were meant to break up to meet our soul mates" he laughed at his own status, "sorry, rambled on there"

"no, it was beautiful, refreshing hearing a man talk about love and soul mates, you seem to be terrified of it" Ana smiled and nudged him, friendly. Like they have known each other for years.

"Where are we going?" He asked, with a chuckle.

Ana laughed too, "I don't know, it doesn't matter" she shrugged, he was risking his job to be with her. "You need to go back, Christian will go mad if he finds out you've left" she whispered, she had already got him into trouble tonight; she didn't want him to be punished on her account.

"Mr. Grey would never forgive me if i let you walk home alone" He replied instantly. "he likes you, you know"

Ana shook her head, "I'm not interested in him"

Luke looked shocked, "a Female not interested in Christian Grey... I'm going to make a statue of you!" he joked. Oh so Mr. Grey had lots of female friends, how interesting.

"Listen, should i call a cab? I mean, walking to my apartment is going to take forever, i don't want to leave you out here in the dark" Ana whispered, she liked Luke and was scared for his safety. "or you can stay with me? We have an extra room at my apartment, you could stay?" Ana suggested, her blush betraying her slightly.

Luke stared at her before retrieving his phone, "Taylor, yeah, yeah, I'm taking Miss Steele home, i will stay with her so she isn't alone, yeah, yeah, night" he hung up, "i'm yours for the night miss Steele, what do you want to do with me?!"

_Author's notes: _

_cheeky Luke! ;) What will Christian do when he finds out about this? Go crazy? Fire Luke? Spank Ana? Maybe all of the above? _

_BTW thank you sooo much for all the reviews and favourites and follows on this story! You guys make me want to write every second of the day! _

_P.S I'm considering making a Twitter account for my fanfic, what do you guys think? Would you follow it? _

_Jane x_


	10. Alter Ego

Chapter 10- Alter Ego

Luke flopped on the couch like he felt at home, Ana took it as a compliant she had as prized her herself on making a nice, comfy home though most of their belongings with boxed up. "Coke, Beer or water?" Ana offered, as she fussed about in the kitchen. She heard 'beer' so grabbed two out of the fridge.

She ungracefully flopped down next to him, "so when's moving day?" he asked, probably to make sure there was no awkward silence.

"Few days, going to Seattle"

"By your tone, you don't want to go"

"Well it will be a change... a big change, moving to a big city with lots of people, i need a job" she listed, probably boring the shit out of him but he listened. "How long have you worked for Christian?" she asked.

"3 years..." he smiled fondly, "i had got myself into a lot of trouble growing up, fighting, drugs, prison. That's when Mr. Grey, he had heard about my rep and decided that i would make a good security guard. Gave the police a lot of cash to forget my whole record and make me a free man. Gave me all the rehab i needed"

"He can be a good man" Ana mumbled.

"He gave me a second chance i didn't deserve" he shook his head, "though i am at his constant beck-and-call" he chuckled

"You did deserve a second chance, Luke. See your clean, you friendly, any woman who be happy to have you!" she giggled and jokingly punching him arm.

Their calm environment was wrecked by an opening door, Kate storming in, angry tears dashing her beautiful make-up. She gave a disgusted look to Ana. "Sawyer, Christian wants you now!" She snapped at him and he obediently got to his feet, nodded to Ana and left. Luke must have guessed angry Kate was not to be messed with.

"What's up?" Ana asked her friend, sitting on the couch with wide eyes. Have her and Christian broke up.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP" she screamed at her. "you know the usual, my so-called best friend trying to steal my boyfriend!"

Ana got to her feet, confused. Ana had made it VERY clear to Christian she wasn't interested.

"oh and don't not give me that innocent look!" Kate hissed, "i know your trying to fuck Christian, what a slut? Trying to lose you virginity to someone you barely know?! Wait was you being a virgin a lie too?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ana rose her hands up in surrender. "I am not trying to sleep with Christian, what gives you that idea?"

"I SAW YOU! coming out of MY dining room, looking like you wanted to cry, followed by Christian" Kate smirked like she had just found out the bad man in Scooby-doo. "What, Ana did he turn you down? You not woman enough for him?"

That pissed Ana off, Kate was pushing button in Ana's body Ana didn't even know she had. No longer was she sorry, little Ana not wanting to hurt anyone. She was now livid Anastasia, ready to defend her innocence in this crime. "And why do you think i would go after Christian? Because I'm poor? Because I'm desperate?" sneered Ana, her alter ego making her first appearance. "Well I'm the one who's pushing him away" she moved closer to Kate, "for weeks he's been trying to get me into his bed, sign kinky contracts, bitch about you"

"You're lying!" Kate howled, like she was in pain. Her golden locks sticking to her wet messy face. "Why would he want you Ana? You are nothing! You have nothing!"

"Unlike you who is key to Christian's business deal with your dad?" Ana chuckled, "I would rather be nothing than used" Ana started to leave the living room towards her bedroom.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU!" Kate screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"Oh don't worry, i am" Ana replied calmly. "Kate without me to look down on, you are nothing"

Luke sat in the front seat next to Taylor, he could feel Mr. Grey's rage through the back of his head. "I forbid you from seeing Miss Steele again Sawyer" Mr. Grey growled, Sawyers body tensed.

Sawyer bit his tongue, Ana was his friend. She made him feel good and wasn't terrified by his past. Mr. Grey didn't know Ana like he did.

"Do you understand?"

"Fully" Sawyer replied. Taylor was probably going to lecture him later and warn him not to touch Ana but Mr. Grey shouldn't play those girls off against each other. Ana and Kate got on, you could tell that they were bitchy to each other but that what girl-friendships are like. Both of them are moving to Seattle, if they didn't have each other they had no-one.

"What did you do while you were in Miss Steele's apartment?" Mr. Grey questioned.

"Talked, Sir"

"About?"

"Life in general" Sawyer knew that would piss him off, it was quite a sarcastic answer but his business with Ana had nothing to do with Mr. Grey.

"Did you talk about me?" He interrogated Sawyer further, Taylor tensed up. Sawyer knew that Taylor was trying to look out for him but he needed to stay on Mr. Grey's side, he paid for little Sophie's schooling.

"A little bit, we talked about why i worked for you" Sawyer replied, trying to calm the heating situation down. "I explained what occurred a few years back and she agreed you were a good man"

Mr. Grey grinned; Sawyer could sense the change in his mood. Then a text message sounded, Mr. Grey retrieved his phone and read it, paling as he did. "Taylor did you ever find out where Sophia went?" Mr. Grey asked, nervous in many ways.

Taylor gulped; Sawyer knew that it was one thing Taylor failed at, finding Mr. Grey's ex-lover. "No Sir. We tracked her to New York but lost her after that." Sophia was like a ghost, she could be anywhere and even with Mr. Grey's resources and cash, no one could ever find Sophia Felling or as she preferred to been know Sophia Devine.

Christian read the text once more, "_We need to talk. Miss Devine_ x" it was her... Sophia was coming back.

_Author's note:_

_So hello readers __ i read in a review that 'Ana would be too scared to stand up for herself, though she should'/ something similar and i too believe that and thought- __**you know what? Fuck it! Let's have some fun with her character! **__I hope you guys don't mind because i really think that it needed to happen, i absolutely hated it in the stories when she wouldn't defend herself against Kate and sometimes Christian and i think it will lead to a much stronger character. Fingers crossed you like it!_

_What will happen to Kate and Ana's friendship? Luke and Ana? Why was Sophia such an important submissive to Christian? _


	11. Haunted

Chapter 11- Haunted

_4__th__ April 2010_

I was driving through the bad side of town in my fancy Porsche, everyone's heads turning to look. I know what i needed; i just needed to find the right one. Then i spotted my remedy, dressed in a short black dress with a red leather jacket, long black leather boots crawling up her legs to her knee. Her dark brown hair back combed, adding to her edge. Standing on the street corner, waiting for her prey.

I pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. She leaned in, letting me get a better look of her face. She was young, Twenty-two maybe and under the heavy eyeliner and harlot red lipstick. She was a beautiful woman. "You lost, Baby?" She purred, her accent was a thick heavy, Texan one.

"Maybe you can show me the way" i snapped back coolly. She smirked and slithered into the car, unzipping her jacket revealing her low cut dress that showed off her large breasts. I drove off, not asking if she was sure about this or willing to do this.

"You ain't even asked for my name?" She stated, not like she was bothered but out of curiosity.

"I don't care if i know or not" i shrugged, i wasn't. She was nothing to me and i was nothing to her.

"I like the fact you very much to the point" She wasn't offended but my rudeness, like she had been treated like this before, it sparked something in me that made me care for her, want to treat her like the woman she is. "Miss Devine"

"Stage name?" i asked with a slight curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she giggled, her brown eyes alive with glee. She liked to joke and be playful, like me in many ways.

"Mr. Grey" I replied, i wanted to play in this game too.

"Oh i thought i recognised you! I saw you in a magazine a few weeks back, you're an intelligent man, Mr. Grey" She gave me a long look of wonder, "plus i know you are good for my charges" she grinned, no long sexy Miss Devine.

"And how much will you be charging me for your company tonight?"

"Well, for normal customers $100 an hour but for you, a bargain price of a million dollars a minute" she laughed once more, like we were old friends.

"Are you serious a million a minute? Well that is the bargain of the century!" i joked and turned to her, "i don't know how long i want to keep you for" i said simply. Today had been a shit day; Elena's ex had made me look a fool by conning me out of 3.2 million dollars. BASTARD! I needed to let off steam and with no submissive a prostitute was the next best thing.

"Hmmm, Mr. Grey now that is tough... got a flight to Paris in the morning, head model on the runway" she joked and i rolled my eyes, "you can keep me for as long as you want" the atmosphere dropped into seriousness once more.

We were at Escala, where should we go? Not the playroom, not my room. i led her upstairs and into the submissive bedroom. Becky had been my last submissive and the room was still a weird green colour but i was in no rush to change it.

"Is this your room?" Asked Miss Devine as she peered around.

"No"

(ITS GOING TO GET M-RATED NOW SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP 5 PARAGRAPHS TO MISS IT OUT)

She left it there, she knew not to pry. She gazed out onto the city with a soft smile. I slipped off him suit jacket and placing it on the chair. She turned and shrugged off hers, letting it fall to her feet. She dress followed. She was beautiful. The city lights highlighted her flawless skin and it made me want to kiss her, pleasure her. She started undoing her boots but i stopped her, pushing her onto the bed, raising her feet and untying them. Once both of them were removed i kissed up her legs, head to the apex of her tights but i didn't kiss it, she gave me a disappointed look. All in good time.

I pushed her back, lying on top of her i started to kiss her lips, our tongues clashing. My hands found the clasp of her black bra and freed her large breasts. I groaned in appreciation and started to pleasure those kissing and sucking her right nipple and my other hand played with the other. Swapping over give the other one the same treatment.

She arched her back, forcing her erect nipples into my mouth. My lips moved lower it her naval my tongue dipping in and out, like it a preview of what my cock was going to do in a few moments time. The kisses moved lower to the waist band of thong. First i didn't move the material, letting Miss Devine have a sample of what's to come.

"PLEASE!" i heard her beg, in that cute accent of hers.

I tore the thong away, eager to continue. I let my tongue tease her nub, hearing her appreciation was the most heavenly of sounds. My hands undid my fly pulling them down awkwardly. I pulled away from her lower and moved back to her mouth, grabbing a condom on the way up. Once the condom was on i was buried in her, moving together as one, both of us panting and moaning. My orgasm was building up and i knew she was close, three more thrusts then it came for both of us. Coursing through my body, taking me into ecstasy. We lay for a few moments, recovering, her hands playing in my hair, "up for another round?" i whispered into the vulnerable skin of her neck.

She lay in my arms, she didn't ask why i kept my shirt on and i liked that. "Sophia" she whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Sophia" she mumbled. Sophia, such a beautiful name. It suited her in many ways. "You are not like everyone else"

I chuckled, "no, I'm much better looking"

"I agree, Mr. Grey" she smiled, "you were nice, no one's once considered my pleasure out of the experience." She looked up at me, tears sparking "you never called me bitch and kicked me out of the bed, thank you for that"

I smiled then kissed her lips, "i would never treat you like that, Sophia, you are a beautiful woman" we fell asleep. Oh how i lied to her, i wanted to tie this girl to the bed in my play room and beat the shit out of her then fuck her. But i lay quiet with her, holding her close. It was the first night i never woke up because of my night mares.

_Present Day _

I woke with a jolt, Sophia's gone! She been gone for ages, you stupid bastard! The text was haunting me, was it actually her? Was she going to follow up on her promise? I don't know. I sighed once more before climbing out of bed and heading to my piano.

_Author's Notes:_

_A random chapter into Christian's past, hope you like. Next chapter with be back to normal present day setting _

_Will Sophia follow up on her promise?_

_OHHH by the way i have made a twitter account :D can you follow it?_

_ TheCreativeJane_

_Thank you!xxx_


	12. Victim

Chapter 12- Victim

"_Hey" she whispered, her accent changed from Texan to British, it sounded from the southern part. Sophia was still dressed in her dress from yesterday, embarrassed. "You should have woke me earlier" _

"_No, Miss Devine, you looked comfortable there. Grab some breakfast and tell me why you put on an American accent rather than that beautiful one" Christian smiled and poured her some coffee. _

"_It's both a way to hide my identity and to attract customer, the southern accent seems to lead men to think I'm cute and dumb." She smiled. "You owe me a lot of money, Mr. Grey" she winked. _

"_$1200, as i believe" Christian said not looking at her. "So what else are you hiding? You don't want anyone to I.D you? You're not in any trouble are you?" _

"_Mr. Grey, not that it's any of your business but i hope you are suggesting that you don't think i do this job for pleasure or drug money" Sophia snapped._

"_I was not suggesting that at all"_

"_Good, and no i do this because i have to, resent recessions have meant i have lost my low paid job and scrapping by." She swirled the coffee around in its mug. "Christian, i ran away from England two years ago, trying to show i am able to rebel against my parents but it has lead me down the gutter," she gazed at him. "You were rough last night, you need to release your energy" she stated._

"_I was in a business deal and it well and truly fucked up" Christian shrugged. "I really needed to get it off my chest"_

"_So you fucked a prostitute?" Sophia laughed._

"_Best decision i made in a while..."_

"Mr. Grey?" Mrs. Jones said dragged Christian away from his day dream, her patients running thin. Though he was glad he was back in Escala, home. They spent the night driving, Christian needed to get away from Katherine, escape Ana.

"Sorry Gail, you were saying"

"Do you want any more food, sir?" she questioned, the look on her face was a soft, motherly one. "You seem distracted this morning" she pointed out.

"Do you remember Sophia?" Christian asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, how could i forget" She smiled fondly.

"she texted me last night" Christian needed to tell someone, miss Jones was really affected by Sophia's leaving, she saw her as her daughter and Christian knew she missed her. "She wants to talk"

Suddenly Taylor appeared, "Sir, Miss Steele is in the lobby demanding to see you. Shall i allow her up?" Christian looked horrified; Ana wasn't supposed to be here? Kate had made a big deal out of our chat. Maybe it was about the contract? He nodded slowly to Taylor and he disappeared.

Miss Jones looked nervous, "Mr. Grey should i leave you in private?" Christian nodded to her; he could feel in his gut that this was a bad idea.

Then she burst into the room. Her eyes were red, her hair a messy and her clothes crumpled. In honesty, she needed a good bath. She advanced, she was pissed off.

"Anastasia, what a pleasant surprise" he greeted her coolly, though dirty her unusual beauty shone through and captured Christian. She was refreshing, no one had dared to challenge him before but here she was ready to do battle.

"You bastard!" She cried, her fist pounding my chest. He instantly flinched, not that it hurt him physically. Emotionally it was like stabbing a knife into his flesh and twisting it slowly. She started hitting repeatedly as if he were a punch bag, angry tears falling from her grey eyes.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her away. He felt like a helpless child. "Stop!" he whispered, "Please no more" his tone was distant, worried. He tried to stay standing but fear took over, his body fell limp to the ground, wrapping himself up into a tight ball, his eyes wide.

It gave Ana a few moments to think, he was broken. Kate had mentioned he seemed frigid but this was ridiculous. He was like someone who was traumatised. Then it hit her, Kate had mentioned his adoption, his mothers negligence. Was this the after scars of that?

"Christian" she whispered, she was scarred she had pushed him over the edge. She wanted to hurt him but not like this. She wanted to scream and shout to release her anger towards this man. But this was making him the victim, this was her doing. His eyes never moved from her. "Christian, please get up"

"Promise not to touch me" he pleaded, Ana nodded and stood back to give him room. "why are you here?"

"Back i wanted to inform you of your wrongdoings" she whispered her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What have i done?" he asked.

"Leading Kate on! You've destroyed our friendship! I'm homeless!" more tears fell, but these were sad tears, she had no life anymore.

"Homeless? What do you mean? Homeless?" he questioned, now returned to serious CEO once more. But Ana had seen his weakness, which no one else has. That scarred Christian very much.

"Kate and i got into a fight last night over you. She's convinced I'm trying to steal you away from her and she called me a slut, liar and 'not woman enough'" she shook her head, tears came faster. "Left last night, i can't be around her anymore. She's slowly but surely squashing me"

"Where did you sleep last night?" Christian glared at her, anger building up in his core. He wanted to take Miss Kavanagh across his knee and spank her so hard her ass was purple.

"I tried to get a hotel room but i didn't have enough money." Ana blushed but continued, "then i tried to sleep in my car but i couldn't i was so angry. So i decided to check at the Heathman to see if you were there so i could shout at you there but you had checked out. I knew you lived in Seattle, i only had to Google it from my phone and found out where you lived" Ana shrugged.

Christian stared at her for a while, he had wrecked her life. He had played with fire all his life and he was never the one to get burnt. "Stay here"

"What?" she asked with an amused laugh.

"Stay here. I have plenty of room; Miss Jones will love having someone to look after. It will give you time to plan and get back onto your feet"

Ana thought for awhile, "i cant, it's rude and you barely know me!"

"I know you well enough to see i have destroyed your life, Ana. Please let me do this for you!" he said, a begging tone seeping.

Ana had nothing and Christian was offering her everything, she should decline it, tell him that Kate's feelings would be destroyed, that she'll move back in with Ray. But the words couldn't come out, she could only reply "ok"

_Author's Notes:_

_Lots of questions about the 'promise' in the last chapter, i meant Sophia's promise to return :') should have explained that a little better (my bad!)_

_I'm sooo sorry would have updated this earlier but been at my dad's and he doesn't believe in the internet..._

_From here on in i think it will be very Ana & Christian story, but let's not forget Kate, Sophia and Luke... _

_Jane x_


	13. Powerful

Chapter 13-

I stood in Christian Grey's extra room, white walls, white bed sheets and no personal touches. It remind me of my hospital adventure when i was thirteen, my clumsiness plus a skateboard led to a broken arm, the room i was in was identical to this without the great view and had a nurse called Helga trying to force feed me jelly.

I wandered aimlessly to the window; it was Christian's fortress away from the people below. He was hiding in full view. A small tap on the door grabbed my attention, "come in?" i called, i thought Christian lived alone but a small woman stepped in, she looked old enough to be his mother/ adopted mom.

"Miss Steele, I'm Miss Jones. The house keeper" she said with a small smile, though her eyes showed something else, sadness? "Is the room to your liking?"

"Yes it is lovely" i reply, feeling awkward. She probably saw me as some gold digging whore who was playing Christian.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked, eager to for fill my wishes but i shook my head. I wasn't hungry, i was sad and alone. Miss Jones had that motherly essence about her that made me want to cuddle her and tell all my problems too. "Mr. Taylor has just arrived with you things. Would you like them to bring it up?"

"No, I'll deal with it in a bit" i shrugged, "as long as you don't mind?" i didn't want her to think i was making in a mess when she obviously was a very neat and tidy woman.

Someone cleared there throat, Taylor stood behind Miss Jones, a box in his arm. "Where would you like your things, Miss Steele?" he asked, a straight, stern face though i didn't find him scary he was doing his job and by the sounds of it a pretty good job.

"You didn't need to do that" i smiled at him, "just put them by the door" Taylor placed it to the left of the door and Ryan did the same with his two boxes. Across the box was Kate's writing: 'UGLY SLUT'. I looked away from them; i felt tears fill my eyes. My friendship with Kate was over, officially. "Can i ask how you retrieved them?"

Taylor stayed quiet for a few seconds, "on the front lawn, Miss Steele" i nodded, i deserved that. In many ways, i hated the fact i came here this was the biggest betrayal to Kate and though we fell out our past was long, she let me stay with her, still held me when i cried when things went bad. She was my friend, my annoying, bitchy friend who was generous and caring when she wanted to be. "Anything else miss Steele?"

"Two things, one please call me Ana, miss Steele is far to formal" I said with a grin and caught him smiling too.

"And the second thing?" he asked. Should i ask him this? It might turn into a fight with Christian and right now i couldn't deal with any more hate.

I bit my lip, "i haven't seen Luke around, is he ok?"

Taylor took a visible deep breath but tried to cover it with his serious, calm face. "Sawyer is working, Ana. I have seen him this morning and he is ok" he told me in a monotone.

"Oh... he was here?"

"Yes he has accompanied Mr. Grey to work" It was Christian's way of keeping us apart! I knew he didn't like it when i talked to other men! But Luke was a friend, i wanted to talk to him, maybe have drinks but i live under Christian's roof now, he has all control over me.

I find myself in the oversized living room; my eyes couldn't stop looking at the piano. Did Christian play? Probably. he looked as if he could do everything with perfection. I sat down on the piano stool, it had been years since i had played, i learnt from my grandmother. I carefully pressed the keys and the cheerful notes rung out, the old tune my grandmother played every time i went to her house was i song i played. It was like riding a bike, one you learn you never forget.

"Honey I'm home!" Christian called. I have playful Christian today, not Mr. Grumpy. Then he appeared him in all his breathtaking beauty.

"Good day at work, dear?" i joked back but instantly blushed as Luke followed him into the living room. I saw Luke less than twenty-four hours ago but it feels like years, his gaze refusing to look this way. I rose from the stool, i shouldn't have played the piano, and it was rude and now made me feel like a naughty child.

"Don't stop playing Anastasia," Christian said, heading for the kitchen, "with a little practice you would be an amazing pianist" again my cheeks darken.

I look to Luke he's watching me with a suspicious eye, i smile. I want to run and hug him. Tell him my problems and ask him to sweep me away from the battle ground. "You ok?" i mime to him but i get a stern nod and he turns on his heel and leaves.

"Ana," Christian said as he sipped some wine from a glass, "I've warned Sawyer about harassing you, he understands"

"Harassing me?" I ask as i advance towards Christian, his eyes focused on me, burning through me.

"Yes, he understands trying to get friendly with you isn't in his contract and will be fired if he continues." I wanted to scream at him, tell him he's wrong. But his grey eyes dared me to argue, at this moment in time, i was dependent on him, he gave me shelter and food. I backed down.

"Luke isn't my type" i murmur as i walked back to the piano and perch on the stool.

"And what is you type Miss Steele?" Christian smirked at me.

"Now, Mr. Grey that is a secret" i reply with a cool glance, i like Christian like this- powerful, flirting, like we were playing a game.

Kate's POV:

The boxes were gone. My last night in my beloved apartment alone, no Ana, no Jose, no one. Guilt filled me, how had a boy done this to me and Ana? We were friends... good friends and now she hated me because of whom i was dating.

Her words still haunted me: "_for weeks he's been trying to get me into his bed, sign kinky contracts, bitch about you" _

Christian wouldn't do that to me! Ana was lying, of course she was. Jealous, that's what Ana Steele was. But something deep inside me believed Ana, her shock, her anger, it was real.

I stared over to a picture of us last year, chilling on the beach both in bikinis, sunglasses and floppy hats. Both smiling like idiots, have i thrown that all away for love?

I quickly grab my phone and ring her, no answer. Maybe she's ignoring me. Ray's maybe? Searching around i found his number.

"Hello?" he asked, it sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hi Ray, its Kate. Ana's friend" I reply quickly, making sure he remembered me. What could i ask him? If he found out his daughter was gone he would go full-on military.

"Oh yeah, what's up? Something wrong with the move?" He asked, Ray's voice sounded like he was probing for trouble.

"No, no!" i literally shouted down the phone. _Good job, Kate!_ "i thought she was going to phone you that's all..." i lied. "She wanted to speak to you and i think she might of forgot her question" i laugh nervously, Ana hadn't gone home to her dads and so could she be classed as missing?

"You sure? You sound on edge" he murmured down the line.

"No, just stressed about moving" i laugh once more. "Well better dash, see you soon!" i hung up quick. _He was on to me! No, Kate you're over reacting no! Chill!_

I quickly text Christian we needed to sort things out, he could help me find Ana too. "Can i come over?" i texted. I waited 5 minutes and no reply, it was so unlike Christian! Maybe he's ignoring me after the other night and guilt instantly filled me. in a matter of hours i have lost my boyfriend and best friend.

_Be spontaneous Kate!_ My core screamed to me, _for once do something out of the norm!_

I bit into my lip, before grabbing my cars and galloping to my car. it was a three hour drive but i would arrive around 3 o'clock so plenty of time to make up and hopefully we will get a little... frisky.

I was greeted by Christian's security guard, "Miss Kavanagh? I didn't know you would be arriving today?" he was the Ana's friend... Luke?

"Just popping in" i winked at him, and hopped into the lift and headed up.

I walked into his huge living room only to find the big blue eyes of Ana Steele. I was going to be sick...

_Authors notes! _

_Sorry for the long wait, my boyfriend took me on a surprise holiday :') bless him haha! So didn't get any work done, please forgive me! _


	14. Mistakes

Chapter 14- Mistakes

Luke's POV:

I watched as Kate strutted into the elevator, shit! Ana was staying here! And by that model-like walked Kate didn't know her ex-roommate had moved in. I quickly phoned Taylor, no answer. Mr. Grey wasn't answering either. I knew at the end of this it was going to be my fault. I should have stopped her!

25 minutes later and still no word, maybe they were talking things out, calmly. No that was very unlikely, i knew Ana secretly had a temper and Kate wasn't one to keep quiet and listen.

The 'Ping' of the elevator broke my thoughts. I look up to see Ana, tears streaming down her face. I automatically opened my arms and she fell into them. she was well and truly broken.

25 MINUTES EARLIER

Ana's POV

I looked in the angry eyes of Katherine Kavanagh, i wanted to look away but those burning orbs wouldn't release me. My best friend was going to kill me.

I rose to my feet, like i was approaching a deadly animal. My hands in the air, showing her i meant no harm. "Kate, listen..."

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed at me, i could sense Christian nearby ready to act. Tears fells down her flawless cheeks. "You made me believe we were friends, let me tell you all my secrets, hell i even believed you were right about Christian!"

I stared at her, i had truly destroyed Kate. A woman who was strong and beautiful now lay in shattered pieces at my feet.

"Katherine" Christian addressed her, her name softly spoken on his lips.

She spun on her heel, giving him a death glare. Through gritted teeth, she replied. "Don not 'Katherine' me! I should have listened to my gut feeling!" she moved towards him, "you're a curse, Mr. Grey. You come into our lives and destroy what friendship we have and you've probably done it to plenty of other girls." It was scary because she was so calm. "You are so fucked up."

He hadn't moved, it was so tense, so filled with hate, it was intimate. He was still smirking, "Oh Katherine, you don't suit tears and anger" he moved so they were standing opposite her, he towered over her. I felt like i was an outsider, like they had forgotten about my presence.

"Well, you have driven me to it." she spat at him. Her eyes wide and glowing. Katherine and Christian both so strong, so beautiful, so prefect together. they were both rich, both smart and clearly could be easily smashed into fragile pieces compared to the strong characters they showed the world.

Christian finally broke away from her glare. "Anastasia, if you excuse us" he was resting a hand on Kate's upper arm before pulling her away.

I stared after them, trembling. I needed air, needed to escape. I was a fool! I thought i had a chance with him! I managed to make my legs move to the elevator, my finger shakily pressed the 'G' for ground floor, i needed to leave this city, this state, maybe this country. I needed a fresh start. No Christian, no Kate, no people to remind me of my mistakes.

I fell out of the elevator in to the arms of an angel. I looked up to see him, my friend Luke. He carefully stroked my face, leaving a warm tingling sense behind.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered, not waiting for my reply he swept me into my arms and into the passenger seat of my old beetle. I cuddled up on the seat, tears continued to roll. "Keys?"

"Side of the door" i sniffled, "i mean who the fuck would rob this?" i managed to let out a chocked laugh.

He grinned and started the engine, "where to, Miss Steele?"

I giggled and very unladylike wiped my nose with the back of my hand, "Anywhere where they sell alcohol!"

_Author's Notes:_

_**It's not what you think. **_

_That's all I'm gonna say! haha I'm so mean!_

_Remember to follow me on twitter: thecreativejanex _

_I might tweet some pictures of my idea of 'Sophia Devine' :D_

_Thanks for reading_

_Loads of love_

_Jane xxx_


	15. Weak

Chapter 15- Weak

Christian sat in his office chair, his grey eyes taking in Katherine Kavanagh. She ok cause refused to sit, her anger bouncing from her perfectly formed body.

"So Mr Grey, you go for the weak ones of the group?" She asked, her manicured nails tapped along the wooden edge of his desk.

"Ana is not weak." He simply replied, "she is nice, it could been seen as a weakness but it can also be seen as sly."

"Can i ask you this: When is Ana's birthday?"

Christian gave Katherine a funny look; they had been 'friends' for years why would she know that? "September 10th"

"ok, when's my birthday?" she asked, her fingernails no longer tapping.

"October 7th" he guessed, he had no clue. He only knew Ana's because it was in her file.

"So close February 19th" Katherine snapped and fell into a chair opposite Christian, "what's wrong with me? Why don't you like me?" she whispered, a hint of a plea also bled through the questions.

"It's not you, it's me" Christian replied, knowing it sounded so corny. "We aren't meant to be Katherine. We're two people who like to be in control, love power. You need a man who is willing to let you boss him around" He joked warmly, like they were old friends. "Katherine, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman and any man would be lucky to have you"

Kate was shocked, she had always seen Christian as this cool, distant man but in the little statement he had just made she felt warm and comforted. Like she had had a soft landing from falling out of Christian Grey's world.

"Do you think Ana can give you what i can?" she whispered.

"I don't want Ana for any financial gain" he snarled. He was back to cold Christian; Kate was thinking this man was bipolar.

"You wanted to date me for my dad's company didn't you" she whispered, tears welled up in realisation. But absurdly Kate let out a loud laugh. "If i tell my dad about this you lose millions of dollars" she suddenly went serious. "I won't tell my dad about this, Christian. But don't forget I'm a journalist and whatever i write people believe" She rose, her face no longer looking pained and weak. Now stood Katherine Kavanagh: Strong, Powerful and ready to face the world.

She stormed out leaving only a faint smell of perfume. Christian was free, well he always had been but he no longer had to worry about Katherine finding out. He wasn't worried about her threat, many journalists had tried to destroy his reputation and he was still standing here.

He wondered out in to his large living room to find it was empty, Christian headed towards the kitchen, maybe Ana had left with Katherine, running away from him. "Ana?" he called. He went back to Ana's room and she was not their either.

He called down to Sawyer, it was his turn on duty. The phone rang and rang. He wasn't there.

He turned to his right hand man, Christian knew Taylor had a night off but he was only down the corridor, he rang his mobile it Taylor answered immediately. "Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, sawyer is not answering his phone and Anastasia has gone. Will you help me find them?" He asked, hating disturbing Taylors rest day. "I promise tomorrow you can have a night off."

"It's no trouble Mr. Grey" Taylor hung up and appeared in the living room dressed in black. "Shall we try sawyer again?" Christian nodded, not really knowing what to do in these situations he hated when things didn't go to plan, when he didn't have control over things that occurred.

"nothing" Taylor mumbled, "I'll the check the garage, Mr. Grey" then Taylor headed for the lift.

It seemed like the longest five minutes Christian had ever experienced in his life but soon the charm of his phone chimed out.

"Negative sir. No Sawyer, though no car missing or sign of struggle. I'll come back up and check security cameras" Taylor said, taking control and leading Christian into a clear path of direction.

"ok, Thank you Taylor" Christian hung up and headed to the small office adjacent to his own. It was a small room filled with computer screens, paperwork and DVDs of recordings. Christian perched on one of the wooden chairs that had managed to be squeezed into the tiny office space, wait for Taylor.

Taylor walked in, a brief nod to his boss before analysing the recordings. "We'll go back an hour" Taylor mumbled, feeling like he needed to inform his boss to keep him from losing balance. He knew his boss well, he knew how Christian didn't deal well with situations like these.

The screen popped to life the video was in black and white, but it clearly showed Kate's Mercedes pulling up, Sawyer looking worried at her arrival, him trying to stop her before Kate strutted into the elevator. Sawyer paced back and too in a nervous wait for the trouble to erupt. Taylor spun the clip forward only stopping it when Sawyer looked up in surprise at the elevator before catching a girl, Ana.

Christian felt his stomach churn he had missed his chance! He had lost Ana to Sawyer! A complete fucking nobody! He wanted to turn the video off but knew he had to keep watching.

Sawyer had Ana wrapped up in his arms, Christian could spot she was crying and it pained him to think he caused those tears. Christian had to watch Sawyer stroke Ana's face, sooth away the hurt that she felt. Suddenly Sawyer picked her up bridal style and carried her to a beat up Volkswagen beetle. Christian shook, that wasn't a car. That was a death trap! She should have said something; he could easily get her a new car a nice Audi A3, then he thought- she not a submissive but she doesn't need to know about him buying them for all his submissives.

Sawyer got into the drivers side and drove away and a few minutes later Kate appeared. How did she not see Ana'a car? Christian thought, it was only 3 parking spaces away and it stood out a lot compared to his collection of Audi's. But he no longer cared what Kate did he was now focused on gaining Ana's trust and hopefully win her back.

The screen popped back to the present time, the parking lot was now empty of people but full of expensive cars.

"I've lost her, haven't i?" Christian whispered.

"It's not my place to say, Mr Grey" Taylor replay but he knew that Taylor agreed. "We have company" Taylor said randomly and pointed to the black and white screen as a White Jaguar XKR pulled up to Christian's Audi R8.

"oh shit." He cursed and stalked away from the security room.

_Author's notes:_

_I hope you don't hate me for its lateness! I've had writers block on this story! This chapter also had six other ending but i thought this one was the least shit one of the bunch :') _

_BUT! While i was stuck on this story i also started writing my NCIS: LA story :D OMG i love writing it! haha so if you like NCIS:LA or just fancy something to read it will be up in the near future! _

_Thank you for having so much patience with me, but hopefully you love the chapter and want me to carry on __ BTW wish me luck! Wednesday night i have i big show going on so excited right now! Or is it the nerves... OH I DONT CARE! Hehe_

_Follow me on twitter thecreativejane (I FOLLOW BACK__)_

_Lots and lots of love _

_Jane xxx_


End file.
